danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuichi Soda/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Concept Art Kazuichi Soda.png|Kazuichi's design in ''Danganronpa 2. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Kazuichidr3.jpg|Kazuichi's design in ''Danganronpa 3. Profile Souda.png|Kazuichi's character profile in the Blu-ray box set for Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair. SHSL Despair - Saionji, Souda.png|Kazuichi and Hiyoko's Ultimate Despair design in the Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' tumblr_inline_mm19bbT6tQ1qz4rgp.jpg|Kazuichi's beta design. Early Souda.png|Early Kazuichi's design. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Intro Souda.gif|Kazuichi's introduction. Opening Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening_1.png|Kazuichi, Sonia, Nekomaru Nidai, Akane and Gundham in the opening. Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening.png| Kazuichi, Sonia, Nekomaru, Akane, and Gundham in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Souda meet Sonia.jpg|Kazuichi happily greeting Sonia Nevermind. Sonia zoomed out.jpg|Kazuichi noticed Sonia slowly escaping from him. Yukizome lurred Souda.jpg|Soda in great shock as he was watching his homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome approached him with a gas mask. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Kazuichi and his classmates visited Animal Shed. Souda hit.jpg|Kazuichi about to be hit by a truck. Class 77th.jpg|Kazuichi with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Yukizome threaten Souda.jpg|Kazuichi forced by Chisa to clean the classroom. Episode 02 Nagito Fuyuhiko Teru and Kazuichi play.png|Kazuichi playing a monopoly-like game with Nagito Komaeda, Teruteru Hanamura and Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko Kazuichi aphrodisiacs.png|Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Kazuichi under the effects of aphrodisiacs. Saionji's cruelty.jpg|Kazuichi fell to Hiyoko Saionji's trap. Episode 03 Kazuichi Gundam.png|Maga-Z biting Kazuichi's finger as Hajime walks past him. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Kazuichi and his classmates surprise their teacher. Chisa class reunion.png|Kazuichi attends Chisa's welcome back party. Episode 06 New classroom.jpg|Kazuichi says he doesn't miss Nagito. Episode 07 Sonia impressed.jpg|Kazuichi disliked the fact that Sonia was impressed by Gundham and his Grizner performance. Mahiru, Sonia, Kazuichi, Teruteru Ibuki.jpeg|Kazuichi and his classmates watch Gundham Tanaka demonstrate his control over his pet bear, Grizner. Souda holding donut.jpg|Kazuichi's and Teruteru performing their "wild" fantasy. Episode 08 Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, Peko.PNG|Kazuichi, Peko, and Fuyuhiko discuss The Parade. Tanaka's 12.jpg|Kazuichi overwhelmed by the increasing number of Gundham's hamsters. Episode 10 Class 77.jpg|Chiaki Nanami reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Class 77 Despair.png|Kazuichi and his classmates falling into despair after witnessing Chiaki Nanami's death and being brainwashed. Episode 11 Despaired Souda.JPG|Kazuichi stated that he will find a solution to the "air pollution." Knowing their plan.JPG|Kazuichi and his classmates already knew about their plans. Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Kazuichi and his classmates in their "Graduation" day. Ending DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Fun skiing. DR3 Despair ED (1).png|Live performance. Summer Sleep.jpg|Field trip. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. In Beach.jpg|In a beach. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Flowerfriends.png|At the park. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Kazuichi spreading despair.png|Kazuichi as a member of the Ultimate Despair. Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Nagito Soda Fuyuhiko.png|Kauichi, Nagito Komaeda, and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu walking their way into school. Blue Nagito 77-B.png|Kazuichi listened to Nagito's dramatic speech. Soda Nightmare Fuel.png|Kazuichi impersonating Sonia Nevermind. Cafe Soda Fuyuhiko Nagito.png|Kazuichi ambushed by Nagito and Fuyuhiko in front of a cafe. Soda Sonia Phone.png|Kazuichi taking photo with Sonia. Funeral Soda.png|Kazuichi's funeral. Nagito Murdered anime version.PNG|Kazuichi's apperance in Nagito's flashback during his murder in the Killing School Trip. Renewal Nagito.png|Kazuichi and Remnants of Despair waking up from the Neo World Program. BoardingOff Jabberwock.png|Kazuichi and his classmates already waiting for Nagito's arrival. Ultimate Bro Hug.png|Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko hugged by Nagito. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Hope Class 77-B.jpg|Kazuichi and his classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Hinata convincing Mitarai.JPG|Kazuichi smiling at Ryota in the background. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Kazuichi pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. |-| Game= ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening Kazuichi_DR2_op_HQ.png|Kazuichi in the game opening. (Japanese) KazuichiSodaOpeningENG.png|Kazuichi in the game opening. (English) Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Souda.jpg|Kazuichi's introduction screen. (English) Hello Souda.png|Kazuichi's introduction screen. (Japanese) Learn something from these children.jpg|Kazuichi at the beach with his classmates. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|The beginning of the Killing School Trip. Chapter 1 Coconut_party_1.jpg|Kazuichi with Ibuki Mioda, Teruteru Hanamura and Peko Pekoyama in Coconut Beach Party event. 51_4151.jpg|Kazuichi at Byakuya Togami's party. 4565.jpg|Kazuichi at Byakuya's party (2). 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Chapter 2 Event 65 (1).png|Kazuichi spotted Hiyoko running and from the Chandler Beach. Chapter 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Kazuichi rides the rollercoaster with the others. Class_77_on_Monokuma_train.jpg|Kazuichi and the others raiding a train heading to the Funhouse. Event 118.png|Kazuichi waking up from the alarm clock. Chapter 5 Event 128 (1).png|Kazuichi apprehending Nagito Komaeda along with Akane Owari and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Hajime promising not to give up hope.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Chapter 6 Event 173 (1).png|Kazuichi motivated by Hajime Hinata's words. (1) Event 173 (2).png|Kazuichi motivated by Hajime's words. (2) SDR2 cast graduation.jpg|Kazuichi and the other survivors activated the Forced Shutdown. Farewell.jpg|Kazuichi and the others as the virtual world falls apart. Special tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do2_1280 (1).png|Kazuichi's underwear. Report Card jj.PNG|Kazuichi's report card. (JPN) Kazuichi Soda Report Card Page 1.jpg|Page 1. Kazuichi Soda Report Card Page 2.jpg|Page 2. Kazuichi Soda Report Card Page 3.jpg|Page 3. Kazuichi Soda Report Card Page 4.jpg|Page 4. Kazuichi Soda Report Card Page 5.jpg|Page 5. Kazuichi Soda Report Card Page 6.jpg|Page 6. Kazuichi Soda Report Card Skill.jpg|Skill. |-| Manga= Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō Koizumi and Souda shocked after seeing a dead body.png|Kazuichi and Mahiru Koizumi after seeing Byakuya's corpse. Super danganronpa 2 Kazuichi in manga.jpg|Kazuichi wondering what did Usami wanted. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Everyone's reaction to Monomi's 'exceution'.png|Kazuichi and Chiaki Nanami's reaction after seeing Usami executed by Monokuma's Monobeasts. Everyone before the murder of Monomi 1.png|Kazuichi still shocked over Usami's death. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 31.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Stage Plays= ''Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Kazuichistage.jpg|Kazuichi's (Issei Ishida) Full Outfit in the play. Stagekazuichi.jpg Stagekazuichi2.jpg Stagegroup.jpg|Kazuichi with Nagito, Hajime, Mahiru, Sonia Nevermind, Byakuya, Teruteru and Gundham Tanaka. Hajimekazuichi.jpg|Kazuichi and Hajime. Ibukikazuichi.jpg|Kazuichi and Ibuki. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017 Stage 2017 Kazuichi Soda.jpg|Isshei Ishida as Kazuichi. |-| Official Art= Unknown/More Info Needed ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Super Danganronpa 2 Artbook (front cover).jpg|''Danganronpa 2 artbook front cover. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Kazuichireload.png|Danganronpa Reload official art. '(More Info Needed)' Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload promo art. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) Toko Hifumi nd Kazuichi on the cover of DR reloaded.png|Kazuichi on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Bunnycookies.jpg|Kazuichi with Nagito, Gundham and Fuyuhiko. '(More Info Needed)' Good Luck, Mechanic, Animal Breeder.png|Official art. '(More Info Needed)' Kazuichinagito.png|Official art from Otomedia's special image. '(More Info Needed)' ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Danganronpa_1.2_Reload_Wallpaper.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #1 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 2 Characters.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #2 Featuring the DR2 Cast. ''Danganronpa 3'' DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' -'' Side: Despair'' Promo Art. DR3 regular cover side despair volume 2.jpg|Kazuichi, Sonia, Gundham, and Four Dark Devas of Destruction on Side: Despair's volume 2 cover. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' July 2017 - June 2018 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (3).jpg|October 2017 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (2).jpg|April 2018 calendar. Sidehopecover.jpg|Kazuichi and Class 77-B on the cover of Side: Despair and Side: Hope - Volume 6 Blu-Ray DVD. |-| Official Site= ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Kazuichi Souda on the official site.png|Kazuichi on the official ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload site. NISA_Souda.png|Kazuichi on the official English site. Soda character evaluation.png|Kazuichi's character evaluation. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy KazuichiDangan3.png|Kazuichi's profile on the official ''Danganronpa 3 site. New MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 casts PC Wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for PC. Danganronpa 2 casts iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa 2 casts Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for Android. Class 77-B PC wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for PC. Class 77-B Iphone wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for iPhone.MonoMono Machine Site. |-| References ru: Галерея:Кадзуичи Сода